Next time we're taking the car
by Barriss-Before-It-Was-Cool
Summary: 'Eponine takes Enjolras on a bike ride to help him relax. But he's not exactly enjoying himself so Eponine tries to make him feel better. Will she succeed' Rated M for a reason.


Another Tumblr drabble for the lovely as requested by **oceanofinsanity.**

* * *

"Oh, this looks like a nice spot" Éponine said, bringing her bike to a halt and taking in the beautiful view before her. They were standing in front of a gorgeous lake, surrounded by lush greenery and a few trees here and there, which provided a stunning picture of nature in all its glory.

"Finally!" Enjolras breathed, dismounting his own bicycle and dropped to the ground, panting heavily. He wiped the sweat of his brow and stared at the clear blue sky, still finding it hard to catch his breath. "I can't believe we rode for 3 hours just to get here. You know it would have taken us less than an hour if we had used the car."

His girlfriend shook her head. "The bike ride was the whole point, Enjolras." She placed a blanket on the ground and had to almost drag him over to lie on top of it. "You spend so much time in front of your computer, working or writing speeches and you barely leave the house anymore; you needed some fresh air."

"Well, I'm sure my whole body is going to be absurdly sore by the time we get back, so forgive me for not skipping and singing through the meadows with joy" he retorted, annoyed and exhausted by the physical effort he was not use to making.

"Aww, poor baby" Éponine cooed and stroked her boyfriend's blond hair soothingly. "Do you want me to help make it better?" she asked, biting her lip and giving him a coy smile.

Enjolras raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Sure" he smirked, "give it your best shot. But if you fail, I'm going to have to punish you" he said, his gaze darkening.

The look in his eyes made her shiver, and she almost didn't know if she wanted to succeed in making him feel better or not.

She took her pants and shirt off, revealing the matching lingerie she wore underneath, and Enjolras inhaled sharply at the sight.

Éponine then removed his shirt and then proceeded to push him backwards until he was lying on his back on the blanket and straddled his hips. She began slowly kneading his tense muscles, running her fingers over his broad shoulders, bringing them down to his hard chest, then to his flat stomach, stopping just above his crotch.

He sighed as her hands moved all over his torso, his skin tingled where she touched him and he could feel his pants tightening around his continuously growing arousal that was already begging for release.

Apparently, Éponine understood what he was thinking as she began unfastening his pants, and pulled them down until he was completely bare underneath her. She stared at his throbbing erection and licked her lips hungrily.

Enjolras hissed as she wrapped her fingers around his length and began moving her fist up and down his hardness in a slow, steady motion. He moaned loudly when she formed a ring with her thumb and forefinger at the base of his shaft and began gently tugging downward; it made his head spin.

He let out short, ragged gasps as her hand moved up and down his length, and when she added her other hand and began twisting them in opposite directions he had to grit his teeth to keep himself from exploding.

Noticing he was close, Éponine took one of her hands and began gently stroking his testicles while the other continued to stroke his pulsating length. He groaned and let himself become overwhelmed by the incredible sensation, his hands grabbed fistfuls of blanked and squeezed until his knuckles turned white.

"Faster!" he ordered as he felt his climax build up.

She obeyed and quickened her tempo, one hand stroking him furiously, while the other gently massaging his testicles. Éponine positioned herself in such a way that she was now straddling his knees, and her face was only inches away from his arousal. She only managed to flick her tongue over his tip 3 times until he let out a loud cry, his body jerking as he was overcome by pure ecstasy; she hastily opened her mouth and caught his ejaculate on her tongue, enjoying the salty taste of his cum.

Enjolras let out a low growl when he saw his seed dripping down the corners of her mouth and how she licked herself clean, swallowing every last bit of him with a satisfied smile.

"Feeling better?" Éponine asked with a pleased grin.

He stared at her intently for a few seconds before answering with a simple: "No."

"Wha - " she began, but was silenced by Enjolras throwing his lips onto hers in a hungry kiss. She didn't object when his tongue invaded her mouth, and she certainly didn't stop him when his hand slid behind her and unclasped her bra, revealing her soft mounds. He cupped her breasts and his thumbs gently circled her rosy tips, making her moan against his lips.

"Lie down" Enjolras commanded and she didn't say no.

She got down on her back and stared at him as he loomed on top of her, gazing at her with a dark expression, which Éponine knew meant nothing but deep, unwavering desire. It made her quiver with anticipation.

He smacked another kiss on her mouth then trailed his lips from her neck, to her breasts, then to her stomach until he reached the heat between her legs. His hands caressed the creamy skin of her thighs, admiring the smooth texture of her pearly skin before gently pulling her panties off.

Éponine whimpered as she felt the cool air hit her center and she couldn't help but arch her back, lifting her pelvis up slightly in an eager and inviting motion.

She cried out when his tongue grazed her folds, tasting her sweetness and teasing her in such a way that she wanted to scream and beg him to end her suffering. He licked her again then swiftly removed his tongue, his torture making her whimper and gaze at him with pleading eyes.

"I told you I was going to punish you" he exhaled against her core, the warm air of his breath making her shiver.

"Enjolras…" she whimpered and placed her hand in his hair, attempting to push his head closer to her center.

He resisted.

"Enjolras, come on!" She was getting pissed off now.

He chuckled. "Next time, I decide where we spend our day off, deal?"

"Deal!" she replied hastily, not caring about anything except for the maddening need between her legs.

Satisfied by her reply, he buried his face in the dampness between her thighs, and he kissed her as he would kiss her on the mouth. His tongue circled the tender flesh of her sex, his lips danced against her folds and his teeth grazed her clit gently.

Éponine screamed and her frame writhed under his torture, the waves of pleasure hitting her like a massive tsunami. She could hardly breathe and her body felt like it would shatter into a thousand pieces. She shuddered violently as she climaxed, crying out his name in rapture, her orgasm incredible and blissful.

It took a while for her to come back to earth, and when she did, she found Enjolras lying beside her, his arms holding her in a loving embrace.

"Next time we're just going to go for a walk in the park" Éponine muttered, taking his hand into her own.

"Actually, I kind of like this place" he replied with a smirk. "But we're taking the car next time."

She giggled. "Deal."

* * *

Thanks for reading. Reviews are always welcomed.


End file.
